This application relates to a variation of the subject matter of Assignee's co-pending case Ser. No. 08/774,757, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,117, which pertains to a combination cigar cutter and lighter device having a fold-out single blade cutting construction.
This invention relates generally to cigar paraphernalia and more particularly to a combination lighter and cigar cutter having a swing-out double-blade cutting construction that is capable of both cutting the closed end of a cigar and lighting the cigar after it is cut.
The popularity of cigar smoking in this country has greatly risen over the past couple of years. A typical cigar includes filler tobacco at its center, a binder in the form of a leaf which holds the filler together, and an outer wrapper which is rolled around the binder. This configuration includes all but the thinnest cigars. In a handmade cigar, the filler, and wrapper are combined manually to create the cigar. Such handmade cigars have a closed end or head portion which is received in the smoker's mouth and an open end or foot portion which is lighted by the smoker.
The proper tools for cutting and lighting cigars are accessories that enhance the cigar smoking experience. More specifically, an experienced cigar smoker will leave the head portion of the cigar in its finished, pre-smoked state until the cigar is smoked. This serves to maximize flavor and freshness of the cigar. Before smoking, the smoker cuts the finished head portion with a tool to provide a neat, clean cut. There are a number of different tools presently available for cutting off the closed head portion of the cigar. For example, there are V-shaped cutters, core punchers and slicers, all of which provide a clean cut to ensure proper circulation through the body of the cigar when it is smoked.
In general, the present invention is directed to a combination lighter and cigar cutter device for cutting off an end of a cigar and lighting same. The device comprises a casing having a body, lighting means for producing a flame, a cavity formed in the body, and a cigar cutter having a dual blade guillotine-like cutting construction. More specifically, the cigar cutter comprises a planar ring member with a central opening and a narrow slot formed therein. The narrow slot is formed within the ring member along a plane generally transverse with respect to the opening. A pair of cutting blades are slidably received within the narrow slot of the ring member and are movable between a first position in which the cutting blades are substantially removed from the slot and a second position in which the cutting blades are completely received within the slot to effect a scissors-like cutting action. Each cutting blade has a handle portion attached at its outer edge for easily moving the blades from the first position to the second position when cutting off the end of the cigar. Means of the present invention secures the ring member of the cigar cutter to the casing in a position in which the ring member is disposed within a recessed cavity provided in the casing.
More specifically, the body of the casing is generally box-shaped and has four side walls and an end wall closing one end of the body, the cavity being formed in one of the side walls. The securing means comprises hinge means for hingedly attaching the ring member to the casing between a closed position in which the ring member is received within the cavity of the casing and an open position in which the ring member is pivoted away from the casing. The hinge means comprises a pair of oppositely projecting pins formed on the ring member. The pins are received within apertures formed in side walls adjacent to the side wall having the cavity for achieving the pivotal movement of the ring member with respect to the body of the casing between its closed and open positions. In view of the double cutting action involved, it is important that the hinge axis of the ring member be vertically disposed along an edge of the casing when the latter is in an upright position.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are: the provision of a combination lighter and cigar cutter device which has a common casing for both cutting and lighting a cigar thereby eliminating the need of having a separate lighter and cutter; the provision of such a device having a uniquely designed swing-out cutter which is movable between an open or operating position and a closed or stowed position in which it lies within a cavity formed in the casing; the provision of such a cutting device that has a dual blade guillotine-like cutting construction; the provision of such a device which is neat and attractive in appearance; and the provision of such a device that is simple in design and easy to manufacture and assemble.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.